


The Search

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sappy, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Erestor is searching for something and finds something completely different, much to his delight.





	The Search

Title: The Search

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue blah blah blah...

Warning: AU, slash, does teasing count?

Pairings: Erestor/Glorfindel....Erestor/Glorfindel/Elrond

Rating: R

Summary: Based on a naughty pic by Nellas, Erestor looks for Glorfindel and finds more than he expected!

A/N: This is a 'get back' fic for Nellas! I asked for glimpse of a new pic and here she does it! She didn't expect this though! *laughs* Enjoy and please review!

 

Glorfindel hummed softly as he tapped his chin, looking at the bookshelf before him before stretching up. He reached up for the top shelf, running his fingers along the spine of the tome he wished for before gently worrying it free of its hold. He tilted his head slightly as the knick of the doorknob turning alerted him to the appearance of one of his lovers.

 

"Glorfindel!"

 

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly, smiling as he heard Erestor lean out and saw out of the corner of his eye the excited smile on his younger lover's face.

 

"I found the oil! It was hidde-oh..." Erestor's voice trailed off as Glorfindel felt the dark eyes rake over his naked form, taking in each rippling muscle as they worked to support the golden Elf in his quest for his book.

 

Relaxing slowly back as he finally pulled his book free, Glorfindel faced his lover with a smirk. "Oh? That is very good then. Elrond will be pleased..." he replied softly, his voice almost a purr as he sauntered over to Erestor, the younger Elf fairly trembling with want as his leggings were stretched taut with his desire. "Anything else, meleth?"

 

"Aye. Bed now..." Erestor growled out as he grabbed the now laughing Seneschal and hauled him into the bedroom, the door shutting behind them as they fell to the bed. Obviously, Erestor was easily distracted from his searches...

 

~Fin

 


End file.
